


The Snow Day

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Jock Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Nerd Derek Hale, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: The park is filled with people as the residents of Beacon Hills are taking advantage of this rare snow day. Shrieking can be heard as various groups are sledding down the hill, while others are making snow angels, and some families are even building snowmen (hey there Olaf!). Derek Hale, however, has been out with his pack of friends for most of the afternoon having an epic snow battle.





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt 'i’m having a snowball fight with my friend in the park and i hit you instead'
> 
> what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own...
> 
> 5/6/19 update: there's this thing called editing that i guess i should have done... still not sure if it's right lol

The park is filled with people as the residents of Beacon Hills are taking advantage of this rare snow day. Shrieking can be heard as various groups are sledding down the hill, while others are making snow angels, and some families are even building snowmen (hey there Olaf!). Derek Hale, however, has been out with his pack of friends for most of the afternoon having an epic snow battle.

“Oh shit! Dammit, Erica!” yells Derek, as a snowball bursts against his face, “We said no headshots!” He shakes his head, trying to brush off the snow explosion. He grabs at the ground, trying to gather as much snow as he can, vowing to get her back. As Derek gets back up, he feels 3 more snowballs hit his back. He looks up to see Isaac, Boyd, and the devil herself, Erica, all doubled over in laughter from hitting their bullseye.

He drops the little snow pile that he’s collected. Derek grumbles to himself. Of course, they would all gang up on him. Not in maliciousness but in the fact that that’s the only way they won’t all get pelted with snow. One by one Derek has been chucking snowballs at them as the battle had started as a free for all. Searching his surroundings for a safe haven from the onslaught, he seeks refuge in the woods behind a large pine. When he glances back, he can see that the group didn’t see where he disappeared.

Gathering supplies (read: snow), he begins to make piles of snowballs. He’s glad he had thought to bring his backpack with him because he can fill it with his ammunition. He peers through the trees and makes note that while they’re still looking for him, they’ve also started attacking each other. Good, he has time to make more snowballs. After a few more moments, he hears footfalls near him. Packing up the newly created projectiles, he stands and turns, and with his most glorious battle cry, throws 6 snowballs in the direction of the noise. “Aaarrrgggghhh!!!”

“Dude! What the FUCK!” comes a voice NOT belonging to Isaac, Boyd, or Erica. Instead, when Derek looks up, he sees Stiles Stilinski, the star player of the Beacon Hills High Lacrosse team, popular jock who wouldn’t know Derek from any random stranger on the street, and therefore longtime crush. ‘Shit’ he thinks to himself.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I am so so sorry. I thought you were Erica--” He gets cut off when he sees the angry glare coming from Stiles.

With an incredulous look on his face, Stiles looks towards his attacker and exclaims, “Do I _look_ like an Erica?” After brushing the snow off of himself, Stiles looks up, eyes wide in recognition at who he just yelled at. He clears his throat, and his face softens. Stiles slouches slightly and grips the back of his neck. “What, uh,” He nods towards the bag. “What are-- what are you doing?” His voice squeaks slightly at the end.

“Snowball fight?” Derek shrugs in response, palms raised in surrender.

Stiles looks at him with one eyebrow raised in question. “Against this apparent _Erica_?”

“ _And_ Boyd and Isaac. They kinda started teaming up against me.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem very fair.” Stiles shakes his head, eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

Derek huffs a laugh and waves away Stiles’ anger. “Well, it’s only fair considering I was kicking their asses until they did.”

Stiles chuckles, looking Derek over. “So then Derek, just, uh, what were you planning to do with all of that?” He asks pointing down at the bag.

Derek looks up in shock. “How did you--how do you know my name?”

“Dude… You’re Derek Hale, class president, member of the national honor society, captain of the debate team, and Lydia’s sworn enemy until she beats you for Valedictorian,” Derek swears he sees a blush forming on Stiles’ cheeks, but that could also just be because it’s cold. “We were in the same class every year throughout elementary school and had the same homeroom throughout middle sch--” His voice trails off at the look of astonishment he receives from Derek.

“I didn’t think you knew me.” Derek ducks his head shyly. “I mean, you’re Stiles Stilinski. Son of the Sheriff. Hot-shot jock, captain of the Basketball team and the Lacrosse team. Scott McCall’s best friend, Lydia Martin’s best friend. You’re _THE_ most popular guy in school, although Jackson would like to think he is.” Face aflame in embarrassment, Derek chuckles nervously. “You’re big time man, and I’m just--”

Stiles cuts him off by taking a step towards him. “You’re just what?”

“D-Derek, ju--just Derek. I’m nobody compared to you.” He ducks his head low.

Stiles takes another step forward. “Dude. Don’t-- you’re-- I mean, _really_?!” Derek looks up at him quizzically. “You--you’re ama--” He huffs out a breath. “You _honestly_ have no idea how truly amazing you are, do you?” He takes a hesitant step towards Derek.

Derek's breath hitches as Stiles reaches out for him. “I-- I--” he stutters as Stiles' hands grip his elbows.

Stiles looks at him remarkably. “I’ve never said anything because I am so far below you dude, you are so far out of my league it’s astronomical, but I can’t--” he shakes his head. “There’s no way I can let you walk away right now thinking that you’re nobody, I mean, _especially_ compared to me. Not only are you smart and kind and an apparent badass,” he says as his foot taps at the forgotten ammunition, “but you are _ridiculously_ adorable, and I have liked you for years.” He blows out a breath at the confession and searches Derek’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted to do this so please, _please_ stop me if it’s unwarranted.” He gently cups Derek’s face and presses his chapped lips to Derek’s in a soft kiss.

Derek lets out a sigh as the kiss breaks. He looks into Stiles’ eyes with wonder and a huge smile on his lips. “I like you, too.” There’s a sparkle in his eyes. “We’re idiots.”

The boys laugh as they continue to search each other’s faces. “So we like each other?”

“Well, you _did_ just kiss me, and I didn’t stop you, so…”

“So we’re dating?”

“Are you going to respond to everything with a question?”

“Well, you _did_ just call me an idiot.”  
  
“Technically, I said we’re both idiots.”  
  
Stiles slides his hands down Derek’s arms, onto his sides, and grips his hips. “I can be _your_ idiot.”

 Derek beams at him and brings his arms up around his neck. “Not an idiot, but you _can_ be mine.”

The smile radiating off of Stiles’ face is likely to melt the snow. “I like the sound of that.” He leans forward to place a chaste kiss against Derek’s lips.

 ~~~~~

Through the trees, Isaac turns to look at Boyd and Erica. “So should we just…”

Erica pulls out her phone and snaps a picture to send to Derek later. “Yeah,” she says with a smile. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
